inuyashaXkagome XD
by urashi
Summary: idk you find out for your self! lol!


"Hey Sasuke!" yelled a tanned blond from across the field.  
the boy turned and looked at the object of his affection for so many lonely nights. "What do you want dobe?"he said as if he was already bored with the way that the conversation was already heading.  
"Stop calling me that, sasuke! But, anyways I was wondering if I could stay at your place for a few nights because my heater is broken and the repairman can't come until a few days from now. And with the temperatures dropping like crazy at night I was wondering if I could stay with you where I won't freeze my ass off while I sleep. So, what do you say?" Naruto looked up with that oh, so adorable pout and innocent eyes that the Uchiha could not resist no matter what.  
"Fine, dobe. When are you coming over?" "Right now!" With that said the blond boy amazingly whipped out an orange duffle bag from nowhere that was filled to the top, with what Sasuke guessed was mostly ramen.  
When they arrived at the Uchiha compound the raven-haired boy took the blond's bag and showed him to his room and the bathroom that was joined to the two boys rooms. Since training had been cancelled for the week due to Iruka returning from a teaching convention there was nothing really to do.  
They ended up calling the rest of the rookie nine, Neji, Gaara, and Lee. When all of the fourteen teenaged ninja arrived the all sat in a circle in the middle of the Uchiha's living room. To much of their surprise it was Shino who was the one who suggested playing 'Seven Minutes in Heaven',' Spin the Bottle', and 'Truth or Dare'. With much persuasion all the ninja were ready with a kunai on the floor ready to be spun. Nobody moved, Sasuke took it upon himself to be the first one to spin. As the weapon rotated on the floor, Sakura and Ino held their breath with their fingers crossed. After it slowed down to a stop everybody looked to who it pointed, it was none other than the number one, hyperactive, knuckle-headed ninja in the village.  
Naruto's breath hitched in his throat, this was the moment that he had been waiting for since he had first planted that accidental kiss on the raven back on the day of being assigned teammates.  
Kiba pushed the two into the nearest closet and started his watch. As he did so he yelled to them that their time had started.  
Naruto looked up at Sasuke and could feel his eyes on him; all of the sudden a hand cupped his chin and pulled him up into a light kiss. Shocked the blond didn't move or react for twenty seconds, when he came to Sasuke had wrapped his arms around his waist and was leaning in for another. This time Naruto happily obliged not questioning the Uchiha's actions.  
The kiss became heated as their eyes fluttered shut and Sasuke's tongue licked the demon-vessel's lips, who gasped and gave him the chance to slip his tongue inside of the wet cavern. Naruto soon found his arms around the taller boys neck and his hands getting entangled into the raven locks.  
Forgetting where they were and where everybody else was the blond started to moan as the kiss became filled with passion for the other. Sasuke started to let his hands roam up the others shirt and pinch and rub the boys sensitive nipples. This action made Naruto moan even louder into the kiss.  
As they broke apart for air they looked at each other, noticing the way the other was breathing heavily and how their eyes were filled with lust-filled love. Sasuke pulled Naruto by the waist and started to undo the others belt when Naruto very unwillingly told him that that would be for when he other's left.  
The Uchiha just smirked and pulled him into another passionate kiss. Naruto giving in very happily, as the battled for dominance with their tongues they again forgot that twelve others were on the other side of the door, listening to the moans that were getting louder and louder from both of the game participants.  
Everybody stared at each other and Sakura, Ino, Neji, and Kiba were all getting heavy nosebleeds from just listening. The seven minutes were coming to an end with only a minute left, but everybody had completely forgotten about it.  
All of the sudden, instead of the usual appreciating moans they heard a call of 'Sasuke!' coming from the closet.  
On the inside of the closet Sasuke had finally gotten his hand down the orange pants and had his hand on the other's erection, with a mewl of surprise from the smaller of the two.  
He gently ran his hand up and down the length and squeezed here and there, soon Naruto came and moaned out a lust-filled 'Sasuke! not bothering to keep quiet. They heard the muffled beeping of the stopwatch and did not comprehend it; only after a minute of the annoying beeps did Kiba register the strange noise.  
He cautiously walked to the closet and opened it slowly, the two inside had finished their previous actions were still in a lip lock with one another. The sight brought on a nosebleed to everyone in the room. Sasuke had Naruto backed up against a wall with the blond's legs wrapped around his waist. The uke of the two had his hands tightly gripping the raven's hair and his arms around his neck, desperately trying to bring the other even closer. One of the raven's hands was on the small of Naruto's back and the other holding him up by the ass.  
The two broke apart still panting for air and watching the others in the room, remembering that they were in the middle of a party. Somewhere in the background Neji coughed and Naruto untangled his hands and dropped his legs to the floor, both casually walked out as if nothing had been seen or heard.  
That was when Kiba suggested the end of that game, which everybody had rightfully agreed to.  
To Be Continued, of course.


End file.
